seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Misty Fern
My Talk Page!!!! Please feel free to ask any questions or tell me something, anything! ----'♥Dawn of Misty Sky ♥' [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Tribe ']] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Mountains']] 21:55, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Is roleplaying allowed on this wikia? ♥Mist that Dapples Ferns♥ No, roleplaying us not allowed. If you want to go to a Warriors Roleplay site, though, click here: A roleplaying site for Warriors I am not sure if there is a Seekers Roleplay site. Hope this helped! [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 14:38, August 22, 2012 (UTC) No, but this is a link to a Seekers RP wiki: http://seekersshare.wikia.com/wiki/Seekers_Share_Wiki. It's still new and doesn't have many users, but we have some rolepaying things right now. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 23:53, August 23, 2012 (UTC) First, post the siggie you want on this page. You will have to create another page for every wiki, but, nonetheless, it works. Post your siggie on that page then type User:Misty Fern/Sig in your preferences. As long as you make the page correctly on each wiki. (Your page will be spelled User:Misty Fern/Sig, EXACTLY like that) Hope I helped! [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 15:05, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ♥Mist that Dapples Ferns♥ 21:50, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Siggie I found the problem- it's too long. It doesn't fit in the box, so do what Faolan said: instead of copying the whole thing, write "Misty Fern/Sig" in the preference box. Also, about the rolepaying, I just created a new wikia called Seekers Share. You can write fanfics and roleplay about Seekers on that site. So sorry I couldn't help. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 18:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) This is the COLSEST I got to the siggy I wanted. ♥Mist that Dapples Ferns♥ Anyways, thanks for the help! Can you make chararts cats? Teach me how to? Thnks, ♥Mist that Dapples Ferns♥ 21:50, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Charart Sorry, Mistyfern, but no. I've never made a charart before and Silverfang can tell you just about how bad I am. I'm only an apprentice in Project Character art and am not editing Warriors Wiki as much as I used to. Some users who might take character art requests are Dazzle~ and Appledash on Warriors Wiki. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 22:34, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, That sucks! BUt it is Ok. :) Also, should I ask Ivy about siggy help? ♥Mist that Dapples Ferns♥ 08:14, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I bet she could figure it out if we couldn't. She seems to be really good with siggies. Problem is: she's been having some trouble with editing, so she might not respond for a while. I'll ask if she fixed the problem. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 13:23, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Templates Sorry, I am not athorized to do that. We do not want just anyone creating templates on the wiki. If you want, you can tell me what you want or get on chat sometime to explain it. OR you can talk with User:Mistey about the templates. Until then - Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 20:59, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hello Mistey Fern. I have noticed from your previous posts on my talk and notice that you signature is not working. With your name Mistey Fern and your broken signature saying Dawnmist, it's hard to find you. If you copy the code from your signature, you can paste it on you "My Preferences" page under "Signature." Then check the box "I want to use Wiki text in my signature." If your signature code doesn't fit, try putting more then one word under one link. Then it will look like you want it to. If you want I can help you with it. Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 22:23, September 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: I'm really sorry Fern, but no. You have few edits to articles, and are not very active on Seekers Wiki. If you can boost your editcount up, and be more active, I would be glad to re-think this. Thanks, ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 20:12, September 28, 2012 (UTC)